Anioł
by Echnaton
Summary: Halloween 1943: Abraxas przebiera się za demona, a Tom za anioła. Tom/Abraxas, slash, tłumaczenie fika paimpont


_Wszak aniołowie jaśnieć nie przestają, choć najjaśniejszy z nich upadł._  
Wiliam Szekspir, _Makbet_, akt 4, scena 3

– To był okropny pomysł. – Prefekt Naczelny Hogwartu, Oswald Knot rozejrzał się po zatłoczonej Wielkiej Sali i westchnął głęboko. Dziwne stworzenia tańczyły w migotliwym świetle padającym z tysięcy zaczarowanych świec. Wszędzie były elfy, gobliny, wiedźmy, trolle, rzymscy cesarze, rycerze, mumie i gracze quidditcha. – Nie jestem sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego dyrektor na to pozwala. Z pewnością o wiele bardziej godziwym sposobem świętowania Halloween byłoby wygłoszenie kilku przemówień na temat przyszłości czarodziejskiego świata, co byłoby zdecydowanie odpowiedniejsze.

– Och, wypchaj się, Knot. – Prefekt Naczelny, Minerwa McGonagall poprawiła sobie na twarzy swoją czarną, aksamitną maskę kota. – Wszyscy świetnie się bawią - dlaczego _ty_ nie możesz. A tak przy okazji to czym na Merlina ma być twój kostium? Tylko mi nie mów, że przebrałeś się za urzędnika Ministerstwa!

– Co w tym złego? – Oswald Knot brzmiał na urażonego. – Część z tych kostiumów naprawdę nie jestani odpowiednia ani pełna godności. Spójrzcie na profesora Slughorna - przebrał się za Grubą Damę na Merlina! A profesor Dumbledore jest... co _to_ w ogóle jest? Złoty znicz? Co się stało z jego skrzydłami?I

Minerwa spojrzała na kasztanowe włosy nauczyciela Transmutacji i zachichotała. – Myślę, że to miał być cytrynowy drops. Żółty naprawdę okropnie wygląda przy jego karnacji, co?

– Upiornie! – Zgodził się radośnie Abraxas Malfoy.

Oswald Knot zerknął na jasnowłosego Ślizgona z dezaprobatą. – A za _kogo_ ty się właściwie przebrałeś, Abraxasie? Za coś w rodzaju demona? Jesteś _prefektem_, na litość boską! – Spojrzał na małe czarne rogi, które wystawały z długich bladozłotych loków Abraxasa.

– Oczywiście, że jestem demonem, moja drogi Knocie. – Abraxas uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – I zanim ten wieczór się skończy mam nadzieję, że zdemoralizuję wielu z tych cnotliwych młodych ludzi. Zatańczysz ze mną, Minervo?

Minerva roześmiała się i pokręciła głową. – Nie trać czasu, Abraxasie. Koty są zbyt sprytne by mogły zostać uwiedzione nawet przez tak urocze demony. Och, spójrz na małego Alastora Moody'ego - jest piratem! Jakie to sprytne by transfigurować swoją nogę w drewnianą.

– Ach, więc teraz to ty Knot musisz ze mną... – Abraxas przerwał i patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany w drzwi. Przez chwilę stał zupełnie nieruchomo. Potem szepnął: – Nieważne Knot. Może innym razem. Teraz mam anioła do zdeprawowania...

Minerva podążyła za jego spojrzeniem. Tam w drzwiach stał młody mężczyzna z ciemnymi włosami i srebrnoszarymi oczami. Nie miał na sobie niczego po za parą luźnych spodni z jakiegoś gładkiego, połyskującego materiału. Jego naga, umięśniona klatka piersiowa była blada w świetle migoczących świec. Para srebrzystych skrzydeł, ogromnych i wspaniałych, rozwinęła się za nim.

Minerwa westchnęła. – _Tom Riddle_ jest aniołem... Z pewnością nie wiedziałam, że to się stanie. Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze! To będzie ciekawa noc.

– Myślę, że taka będzie...– Abraxas położył swoją czarę złocieniowego ponczu i zniknął w tłumie.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że Abraxas mówił poważnie, Minerwo? – Spojrzenie Oswalda Knota śledziło chłopaka w stroju demona, który mijał właśnie parkiet. – Nie sądzisz chyba, że spróbuje eee... zdeprawować Toma?

Minerva powoli pokręciła głową. – To nie o Toma się martwię, Oswaldzie.

***

– Twoje skrzydła... Wydają się być prawdziwe. – Abraxas wyciągnął rękę i przesunął ze zdumieniem palcami przez srebrzystą kaskadę piór. Skrzydła Toma były miękkie w dotyku jak aksamit i lśniły jak światło księżyca.

Tom zaśmiał się, a jego srebrnoszare oczy zabłyszczały. – Oczywiście, że są prawdziwe, Abraxasie. Transmutacja jest jednym z moich ulubionych przedmiotów. Dzisiejszego wieczoru naprawdę jestem aniołem.

Abraxas objął w pasie Toma. – Więc musimy zatańczyć razem, Tom, jak to zawsze robią anioły i demony. – Szepnął Tomowi do ucha: – A to, że jestem demonem może sprawić, że upadniesz.

Lśniące skrzydło odsunęło bladozłoty lok z twarzy Abraxasa. – Być może. – Szepnął Tom. – To ty będziesz jedynym, który upadnie, mój piękny demonie. Ale najpierw nauczę Cię jak latać... Chodź ze mną, Abraxasie.

***

Nocne powietrze było zimne, ale Abraxas nie mógłby poczuć chłodu. Ramiona Toma były ciepłe wokół niego tak samo jak migoczące skrzydła niosące ich coraz wyżej ku rozgwieżdżonemu niebu.

– Boisz się, Abraxasie? Drżysz...

– Może trochę. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do latania bez miotły. – Głos Abraxas był szeptem.

– Oczy Toma były niczym roztopione srebro w świetle gwiazd i Abraxas nie całkiem pamiętał jak się oddycha.

– Więc zamknij oczy. Zawsze jest o wiele łatwiej, jeśli nie możesz widzieć ziemi.  
Abraxas zamknął oczy posłusznie. Skóra Toma był ciepła na jego skórze i poruszające się skrzydła wydawały cichnący dżwięk, niczym wiatr. Abraxas zawinął ramiona wokół szyi Toma. – Wciąż czuję jakbym spadał...

– Oczywiście, że spadaasz Abraxasie. – Usta Toma muskały lekko jego usta. – Ale nie musisz się bać. – Tom pocałował go teraz, głęboki, niebezpieczny pocałunek, co sprawiło, że zmysły Abraxasa oszalały.

– Tom... Tom, jestem przerażony. Postaw mnie na ziemi.

Słaby śmiech, szum skrzydeł i Abraxas poczuł solidny grunt pod stopami. Opadł z wdzięcznością na chłodnej trawie i oparł się o nierówną skałę.

Abraxas powoli otworzył oczy i napotkał srebrzyste spojrzenie Toma. – Ty... naprawdę jesteś aniołem, Tom.– Przebiegł palcami po ciemnych włosach Toma. – Taki piękny... – Bez zastanowienia przyciągnął Toma bliżej do siebie. Jego wargi znalazły usta Toma, a ciepłe ramiona i srebrne skrzydła okryły go. Abraxas oparł się o ciemną twardą skalą, ale jego zawroty głowy bynajmniej nie odeszły. Wciąż spadają, nadal spadają... Usta Toma odnalazły jego skórę, a ręce Abraxasa zacisnęły się na jego czarnym płaszczu. Początkowo nocne powietrze chłodziło jego skórze, ale ręce Toma były wszędzie, a miękkie, ciepłe pióra gładziły każdy centymetr jego skóry.

Abraxas jęknął i pozwolił by to się zdarzyło. Oddał się pieszczotom piór i płonącym pocałunkom, głaszczącym i zdobywającym go dłoniom, twardości przyciśniętej do jego ciała, domagającej się wejścia. Na początku było trochę bólu i pieczenia tylko po potem pochłaniająca wszystko żądza, kiedy Tom wszedł w niego biorąc w posiadanie jego ciało i duszę. Gwieździste pióra muskające złociste oczy Abraxasa i srebrzyste oczy napotkały jego własne, a on upadał, upadał, upadał... spotkały się jego własna, a on spada, spada, spada... Nie chciał, żeby to kiedykolwiek się skończyło.

***

– Tom? Gdzie byłeś? – Dwa ciemne kształty wyłoniły się z nocy.

Tom uśmiechnął się i owinął rozdarty płaszcz Abraxasa dookoła niego. – Pokazywałem panu Malfoyowi kilka rzeczy. Jutrzejszej nocy dołączy do grona Rycerzy Walpurgii. Avery i Lestrange chciałbym, żebyście traktowali go dobrze. Jest teraz jednym z nas. Jest mi całkowicie oddany.

– Jak sobie życzysz, Tom. – Dwie mroczne postacie zniknęły, a Abraxas poczuł lekki dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Ale skrzydła Toma gładziły jego twarz a Abraxas szybko zapomniał wszystko oprócz delikatnego dotyku delikatnych piór.

***

– Tom? Czy wszystko w porządku? – Slughorn czekał przy wejściu do zamku, gdy wrócili tuż przed świtem. – Na Merlina, gdzie byłeś przez całą noc? Czekałem na ciebie.

– Uczyłem Abraxasa latania, panie profesorze. – Tom uśmiechnął się do wyczerpanego demona u jego boku.

– Jesteś pijany, Abraxasie? – Slughorn przyjrzał się podejrzliwie bladej twarzy Abraxas i jego splątanym bladozłotym włosom.

– Pijany? – Abraxas brzmiał na wpół oszołomiony. – Nie, proszę pana. A może tak. Nie wiem...

– Zaprowadzę go do dormitorium, panie profesorze. – Tom uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy wzrok Slughorna padł na jego nagą pierś i srebrne skrzydła. – Nie musi pan się tym martwić. Zaopiekuję się nim. Ale cieszę się, że na pana wpadłem, panie profesorze...

– Cieszysz się, że mnie spotkałeś? – Głos Slughorna był zachrypnięty. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w twarz Toma i jego skrzydła, które błyszczały na tle ciemnego nieba.

Tom pokiwał głową spokojnie. – Tak, jestem bardzo zadowolony, chciałem z panem porozmawiać, widzi pan mam kilka pytań na temat zaawansowanej magii. Być może przyjdę do pana jutro. Pozostali nauczyciele są zbyt pochłonięci swoimi drobnymi zasadami... Nie powiedzą mi wszystkiego, co chciałbym wiedzieć, ale wiem, że pan jest inny. – Lśniąca końcówka skrzydła musnęła lekko twarz Slughorna. – Wiem, że zawsze mogę przyjść do ciebie... _Horacy_.

Horacy Slughorn w oszołomieniu podniósł rękę do swojej twarzy. Jego palce dotknęły miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą czuł pióra. – Przyjść do mnie? – Przez dłuższą chwilę czuł na sobie spojrzenie Toma barwy żywego srebra. – Tak... Tak, zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie, Tom. Odpowiem na wszelkie pytania, jakie mi zadasz. Nie ważne jakie.– Przełknął ślinę i szepnął tak cicho, że niemożliwością niemal byłoby ich usłyszenie. – _Mój anioł_...


End file.
